fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer Ravenneel
Lucifer Ravenneel '(ルシファー・ラヴェネール, ''Rushifā Ravuniēru) is a S-Class Dark Mage and the Guild Master of the Dracola Guild. He is also the main antagonist in my fanon '''Fairy Tail series. Appearance Lucifer is a very tall and thin man, with black, combed over hair and wisteria purple, keen eyes. Depending on the light, his hair may differ from black to dark brown. His Guild tattoo is located on the center of his chest. He has a scar running along his chest, that passes through the tattoo horizontally. He wears a black coat with red outlines. He also wears black robes underneath, with a high collar that is connected by a small lace. What differs him from the standard wizard is the fact that he is usually seen with two crows, which are his pets. The one on his left is Yami '(闇, ''Darkness) and the one on his right is 'Taiyō '(太陽, Sun). Both are, not only pets, but magic sources as well. Their flight together creates powerful illusions as well as their eyes. Yami is blind from both eyes, having two scars on them and Mangetsu has three legs, that earned him his name due to a legend, that says that a three-legged crow inhabited the Sun. Personality As a Dark Mage, Lucifer does not represent the expected demeanour of an arrogant, overconfident, crazy villain that has plans of killing everyone and destroying everything to achieve his personal goals. Instead, Lucifer's conduct is that of a calm, collected person, with an evil side that is rarely seen. He has a very manipulative attitude, able of convincing even the most intellectually developed Mages of the world. Despite his villain posititon and his position of authority, he is surprisingly polite, with a level-headed attitude and soft-spoken manner. He adresses both his enemies and his subordinates with their proper names and their honorifics, having no nicknames. Even though his facial expression is everything but scary, he holds a presence seen in nowhere else. His intellect, although rivalling that of others, is unique, as he can easily read through someone's mind with little to no effort. His goal to attain immortality makes him a cold person, as he killed several servants and subordinates when they fail to succeed with their missions. The fact that he searches after immortality got him the disliked title of 'Moon Rabbit '(月兎, Tsukito). This is due to an ancient Japanese legend that states that, in the Moon, lived a rabbit that was seen making an elixir of immortality. Similarly to Exceed, Lucifer's crows have seperate personalities. Although unable to talk, they express themselves in caws and gestures. Yami is a very bloodthirsty crow, that enjoys when his master attacks. He also enjoys the taste of blood. Taiyō is a curious bird, that usually flies away to inspect corpses or to bring information to Lucifer. The relationship between them seems to be a very unbalanced one, but both worship their master and try to impress him by downgrading eachother. Magic and Abilities Magic '''Forbidden Arts (禁術, Kinjutsu): As a young teenager, Lucifer had already mastered even the most complicated types of dark magic. His most remarkable skill is his Advanced Growth Rate, which is, probably, the fastest in all of Earth Land. Unlike other very powerful Dark Mages, such as Zeref, Lucifer is able to control his magic almost perfectly. *'Creation of the World' (世界の作成, Sekai no Sakusei): His Creation of the World Magic allows him to control his "soul power" as the source of non-elemental techniques. According to Yin-Yang beliefs, polar opposited interconnect. His magic allows him to control Yin energy, that is based on the spiritual energy that is responsible for governing the imagination, capable to create form out of nothingness and Yang energy 'that is based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. Lucifer demonstrated his power by creating a small white flame that was shaped to the shape of a crow that flew in the direction of the enemy and, as it was about to hit him, disappear. Lucifer states that he still can't control his technique very well, so he uses it rarely and in the most basic way. Lucifer used this in a variety of effects, making it a very versatile technique: :*'Unnamed Cutting Attack: By placing the palm of his hand on the enemy's body, Lucifer can manipulate the energy on the enemy's body and make a deep or supersticial cut on the body. :*'Kami Kyohi '(神拒否, Divine Rejection): Lucifer's strongest technique. It was never used by him since the consequences are extreme. This technique, when activated, removes the caster's boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their own state of existence. It is normally only active for the briefest of moments. If activated, the Mage will have a brief lifetime, of a month lifespan. This technique can be used for several things, for example, to nulify a fatal injury. *'Crow Control '(カラス コントロール, Karasu Kontorōru): By commanding his pet crows to fly similarly like a dance, Lucifer can create illusions that can lead the enemy to madness or even to paralyze in fear. Abilities Enhanced Endurance: As shown during several battles, Lucifer can hold himself during alot of time in battle. His injuries seem not to affect his performance in battle, as he was able to win despite his grave wounds. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Dragon Slayer Magic. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets. Enhanced Strength: With the simple concentration of power on his hands, his sword slashes enabled him to cut through metal and rock with ease. If he infuses his power with his sword, he can create big energy slashes. Good Intellect: By far his most remarkable trait is his great mind, with a certain sadistic side, capable of mantaining calm even when in a big disadvantage. His knowledge about immortality and to combine spells to obtain unique effects is one of the most fearsome feature. He knows that, by using Death Magic on himself and coating himself in Living Magic, he is able to divide his soul. It is why he seeks the knowledge about those spells, in order to have several living bodies, reducing his chance of defeat. Master Manipulator: He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he had no bad intentions, and later founding an entire Dark Guild in secrecy. Immense Speed: His speed overwhelms even some Wizard Saints. His skill in this matter is so developed, it looks like he teleports behind the enemy. This trait complements his swordsmanship skill, allowing him to make surprise attacks with his sword to the enemy. Equipment *'Sword': Entitled 'Zetsubō '(絶望, Despair), Lucifer's sword is a black sword that shines purple when hit by light. Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master